1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to audio devices, and particularly to an audio device capable of appending identification data into audio signals.
2. Description of Related Art
With development and usage of multimedia technology and digital communication technology, multimedia works, such as, image works, audio works, and video works, need to be authenticated and protected to insure information security. When producing or generating audio works, for example, producing discs, original audio signals are output directly through a digital to analog converter. Thus, if the audio works are pirated, it is difficult to find out pirated headstream, which results in serious damage in business.